


Intervention - Side B

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Per!verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's Panic Room, Intervention, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: He shook his head and decided he needed to face this head on.  Maybe, if he did, he could finally get his own head on straight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final chapter for the Per!verse. I began writing this a long time ago and I've finally been able to get back and finish the tale. So sorry to those who began it way back when. I stopped writing Destiel years ago and I haven't been able to really get back into the headspace to complete this. I refuse to leave something unfinished forever though, so here is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy!

 

 

“Dean, why have we been locked in this room?”

Dean stared at the door, knowing his brother would shove him right back in even if he could get the door open.  He was afraid to look at Castiel. 

What Sam thought couldn’t be true.  Why would an angel want him?  How could Castiel possibly have feelings for him?  Sam had been acting weird whenever they mentioned Castiel lately and Castiel had been even weirder. 

He shook his head and decided he needed to face this head on.  Maybe, if he did, he could finally get his own head on straight. 

“The thing is, Cas, my brother things you have a thing for me.”

“A thing for you?”

When he looked at Castiel it was obvious he still didn’t know what Dean meant. 

“He said you were making romantic overtures, if you will.  The hunt was a date, the feathers on the bed, the music in my car – and God help you if that was you because I couldn’t get Air Supply out of my head for a week.”

“Romantic overtures.”

“I know.  He’s got his head screwed on loose and I tried to tell him that but once that boy gets something in his mind he’s stubborn.”

“I was making overtures.”

“See – wait.  What?” Dean asked.  He looked at Castiel but he wasn’t able to comprehend what the angel had just said.

“Sam said if I was serious about proving my affection for you I should just tell you.  He had just given me a cell phone so I tried to,” he held up his fingers and made air quotes, “sext you.  When that was not successful, I asked for help from others.  They were not always very helpful.  Sam, in particular has been very problematic.”

“Sammy?”

“He would not give me any advice and would only say that I needed to come clean with you.  I do not know what hygiene has to do with this, and I was quite sure he did not mean that I should shower with you, no matter what happens in the movie with the UPS delivery man.”

“Cas, are you trying to tell me that you have feelings for me?”

“I thought I had made myself quite clear.”

“Give me a second here.  I get maybe I’m being a little slow.  But you’re saying that you…” he couldn’t finish it because he couldn’t actually believe it.

“I’m in love with you, Dean.”

Dean stared at him, unable to speak.  Of all the things he’d expected to happen today, this wasn’t even remotely in the realm of possibilities.

Castiel looked down to the ground after a minute.  “It appears that you did not know, nor do you reciprocate the feeling.  Do not worry.  It will not impede my ability to keep you safe.”

“I do.”

“You do what?”

Dean let out a small huff of breath, unable to believe this was happening.  But he was stuck in Bobby’s panic room, at an intervention staged by Sam and Gabriel so that he and Castiel could confess their feelings.  His life was surreal, but Dean knew when to hold on.

“I do have feelings for you.  I love you, Cas.  How can you not know that?”

“I thought your silence-“

“It was a bit of a shock.”

Castiel just stared at him and Dean decided to take a chance.  He moved into Castiel’s space and slid his hands under Castiel’s trench coat to rest on his hips.  “I’m more of an actions man.  Words get in the way.  What do you say we find another way to do this?”

“What did you have in mind?”

Dean smiled because even when he’d already confessed his love and practically told the guy he wanted to make out with him, Castiel still didn’t follow.   Dean closed the distance between them and pressed a chaste kiss to the angel’s lips.

When he pulled back Castiel looked surprised.  “Oh.  That’s what you meant.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Right.  We should get on that.”

Castiel leaned in towards him and Dean pulled him closer for a real kiss.

 

**

Sam and Bobby kept themselves busy that night with talk of a new hunt.  Uriel and Anna disappeared and Chuck had gone home.  Kevin went back to work and apparently Gabriel decided it was time to try a job in retail.  He started the next morning at the music store with Kevin.

Dean and Castiel were far too busy to even think of getting out of the panic room that night. 

Good thing Gabriel planned ahead and left a bag of goodies for them to find.  He also left snacks because that’s what a good brother does.    


End file.
